Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Fatal Fiction Version)
Spawn VS Ghost Rider is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-of-Legend. It features Spawn from Image Comics and Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics Description Interlude Spawn Ghost Rider Fatal Fiction Myth: They've been analyzed. We've looked at every possible outcome... and the winner... has been decided. Mr. Stupid: Its time for a shit-storm. Soul: Its time... FOR A FATAL FICTION!!! -- New York City, Nighttime '' '' One man stood in an alleyway in New York City. He wore a red cape. Along with that, his face had green eyes that were surrounded in white skin... but other than that? His entire skin was dark black. Spawn was this city's protectors. However, a few weeks ago, he looked into the future and saw something. It was a ghostly, skeleton with fire wrapping his head. He wore a biker jacket... and was choking Spawn as he lifted him up and stared into his eyes. What did it mean? Spawn had no clue. BOOOOOOOM! ' ' Spawn quickly left the alleyway and saw a burning car. He turned his head to see something... interesting. There, a man who was holding a gun was terrified as he looked at... Spawn's eyes widened in shock. It was him. It was the skeleton he saw from his vision. The terrified man stared at Ghost Rider before he was lifted off of his feet. Johnny leaned in closely... "LOOK INTO MY EYES..." ' ' And the criminal did just that... but then began screaming. "YOUR SOUL IS STAINED IN THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS..." ' ' ' The man screamed even louder- '"FEEL. THEIR. PAIN!" ' The man let out one, last, painful scream. His eyes were suddenly lost of all color and instead, just completely black. Ghost Rider dropped the man and he didn't even twitch. Suddenly, Blaze turned to Spawn... "Al Simmons?" Spawn tensed up. '"YOUR NEXT." ' ' Spawn had no idea what he had done wrong but... it was time to fight, he supposed. Quickly, Spawn put his dukes up while Ghost Rider pulled out a long chain and thrusted it over his shoulder. The hellspawn were about to fight and anything ''caught in their path would not survive '(Cues: Hellrider-Judas Priest)' Ghost Rider whipped his chain forward however, Spawn was already prepared. Leetha had already launched two chains out. They smacked away the Rider's chain with ease but it wasn't done yet. Blaze swiped the chain downward and managed to wrap it around Spawn's leg. With a tug, Spawn was pulled off of his feet. Quickly, Al pulled out a pistol. He aimed and fired. The chain didn't budge. ''Dammit! ''Spawn thought as he was pulled upward. The Rider pulled back his foot and kicked Spawn directly in the chest! Simmons was sent flying back onto the ground below. Spawn quickly stood up. Ghost Rider readied his chain- But Al was a quick little hellspawn. He sped forward and blitzed through Ghost Rider! Johnny cried in pain as Spawn turned and blitzed once more. He blitzed through the Rider's body two more times before deciding to finish the combo by pulling out his trusty machine gun. He began firing. A storm of bullets flew forward and they slammed into Ghost Rider's chest... They then all fell to the ground, smoking. Spawn looked back at Johnny who didn't budge at all. '"That was cute."' ' ' With that, Ghost Rider delivered a hellfire-powered uppercut directly to Spawn's jaw. The former Marine Corps Officer was flying through the skies but then flexed his arms out. His cape proceeded to spread out and now, he was floating. He clapped his hands together and then? He exploded in green energy and... He was gone. Blaze's eyes widened. Where did he go?! His answer came when a red cape wrapped around his torso. He was flipped around and saw Spawn holding him up with his cape. "You want a piece of me, Rider?" Suddenly, four chains began flailing all around Spawn and then pointed at Ghost Rider. ''"Have it." '' '' The chains flew forward, slashing and hacking at Blaze's chest. He began roaring in pain as the chains continuously slashed at him. With a motion of his cape, Spawn threw Ghost Rider upward. He dashed forward and drop-kicked him directly in the chest. Poor Johnny was sent flying backwards from the blow and onto the concrete below. Ghost Rider stood up... and then snapped his finger. (Cues: Dragonforce - Die by the Sword) Suddenly, in a burst of hellfire, a motorcycle with hellfire-covered wheels appeared. Ghost Rider sat upon it and revved the engine. Spawn's response? "Oh, fuck-" Blaze blasted forward on the motorcycle and smashed into Spawn's chest. He fell on his back as the motorcycle smashed him into the ground. The Rider looked down- And Spawn was gone. "Not this time." ' ' He turned his bike around, did a wheelie and smacked Simmons directly across the face! Spawn rolled back and stood onto his two feet. He launched the chains forward. They wrap around one wheel of the bike... only to melt from the sheer heat. Damn. ''Spawn thought. ''Wait... Ghost Rider turned his Hell Cycle around and blitzed forward- Suddenly, Spawn lifted a finger... and the hellfire on the wheels rose upward. Ghost Rider was now coated in the hellfire flames. However, it didn't matter. Johnny knew he was immune to this... but that's not what Al wanted. Suddenly, Spawn jumped through the fire and the flames and drop-kicked Johnny directly in the face. Blaze fell off of his bike but managed to stand. Spawn smashed his fists together and then, he exploded in a burst of orange hellfire. The hellfire dissipated and revealed that Spawn was now coated head to toe in flames. Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and lashed it forward but Al was swift. He ducked underneath the chain, dashed forward and began punching Ghost Rider in rapid, powerful succession. The fists slammed into him, over and over but Johnny Blaze tanked it all. Spawn punched forward- Only for Ghost Rider to catch it. He pulled Spawn forward and directly into a headbutt. Swiftly, he roundhouse kicked Al Simmons. The poor former Marine was sent flying and crashed directly into a building behind him. The entire building collapsed onto him... But a moment later? The rubble exploded furiously and out walked Spawn, looking more pissed off. He turned his head... And saw that the Hell Cycle was back in action. It rammed directly into his chest, knocking all of the wind out of Spawn's body. He drove the motorcycle towards a building and then, with a quick rev of the engine, did a wheelie, blitzed forward and began to ride up the side of the building. He drove up the building and in the process, the glass on all of the windows began to shatter. Ghost Rider looked into the night sky... And saw the glorious, bright, large moon. He mentally smirked. He revved the bike up to its absolute max... And absolutely blitzed off of the building. In seconds, he passed through orbit, into space and was going straight towards the moon. Spawn began burning up but then said, "Stop, dammit..." Ghost Rider's speed only seemed to increase as he came closer to the moon- "GOD DAMMIT, I SAID FUCKING STOP." ' ' Spawn grabbed the front wheel of the Hell Cycle. He twisted it with his hands and threw the Rider along with his ride onto the surface of the moon. (Cues: The Matrix Reloaded - 18 Burly Brawl) Ghost Rider looked over at his bike. It was jagged but it would survive. He snapped his fingers and caused it to vanish. Now back to Al- Suddenly, Simmons smashed directly on top of Ghost Rider and caused an explosion that was visible from the Earth. As soon as Johnny's vision returned, all he could see was Spawn sitting on top of him. He pulled back his fists and punched downward. With each punch a small burst of hellfire exploded. He began rapidly punching the Spirit of Vengeance before lifting his hand up, readying another deadly blow. On this final punch, the hellfire exploded outward, sending Blaze sky-rocketing... the hellfire didn't hurt... but... damn, that punch was painful. Ghost Rider smashed into a nearby mountain... But then, said mountain exploded furiously ''as chunks of rubble and hellfire flew everyone. In the middle of the destroyed mountain stood Ghost Rider who merely stared dead forward. In his eyes, all one could see was violent bloodlust and a want for a dead hellspawn. '"No amount of destruction will stop me. Especially when it concerns the guilty." ' With a snap of his finger, Ghost Rider caused a circle of fire appeared behind Spawn. It erupted furiously, sending Al flying forward- And directly into a hammerfist that smashed him directly into the ground. Ghost Rider kicked Spawn while he was done about three times. Swiftly, he pulled out his chain and wrapped it around Spawn's leg. And then? Blaze lifted Spawn off of his feet and began spinning the chain wildly. Al began spinning around at very fast speeds before he was slammed down, face-first. He pulled Spawn towards him and pulled him up, grabbing him by the throat. Al struggled to escape his grasp but it was useless. Johnny jabbed Spawn three times in the stomach. He reeled his head back and headbutted Simmons. Al tumbled back, barely standing. Ghost Rider pulled his fist back... And punched Spawn in the stomach hard enough to send him absolutely flying. He was sent flying into the sky... And then realized that he was now out of the moon's orbit. But Ghost Rider needed Spawn dead. Not merely incapacitated. He began running forward as fast as possible, building up speed as he ran quicker and quicker. He saw a nearby hill and charged at it. He ran up the hill and put forth almost all of his energy into one, long jump. He was now sky-high... and most importantly? Directly above Spawn. He brought his fist down onto Al and directly into his stomach. The pain was unbearable but now, the two were sent sky-rocketing back down into orbit. The two began burning up as they re-entered the atmosphere... however... Spawn quickly spun Ghost Rider around and pointed him towards the Earth below! Now Al was in charge of this power struggle. However, Blaze didn't give up just yet. He wrapped his hands around Spawn and twisted them around and now he was in charge of the struggle- But again? Spawn twisted him around. But then Ghost Rider twisted him around. They kept spinning around as they fell back through orbit. Soon, as they fell past the clouds, they both managed to notice the environment around them. There was a long, road in the middle of a sandy desert filled with brush and cacti. The two then remembered that they were falling. '''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!' ' ' The two slammed full force into the ground and then, a giant explosion that dwarfed multiple buildings appeared... by the time the blast cleared, the two fighters stood in a single crater. They both stood up as Spawn cracked his neck and Ghost Rider lashed his chain. He pointed his finger at Al... and spoke to him. "AL SIMMONS... LETS. FINISH. THIS." (Cues: Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames) Ghost Rider and Spawn locked eyes for a second but then began slowly walking around but continued to stare each other down. They would not ''let the other get an upper hand. Spawn's eyes began glowing. Everything began to slow down around Al Simmons, including Johnny Blaze himself. Ghost Rider stepped forward slower and slower... Suddenly, everything was at a complete stop. Nobody was moving. Spawn drop-kicked the Rider back. He tumbled back from the blow and slammed into a tree behind. Ghost Rider shook his skull, stood up- Suddenly, an oval shaped, yellow object fell onto his head. Johnny looked around the thing from the inside and then heard... buzzing. Spawn listened closely and only heard Ghost Rider scream. '"NO, NOT THE BEES, NOT THE BEES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"' ' ' Al... chuckled at the sight of the Rider going insane over the hive stinging him. Suddenly, the hive on Ghost Rider's head exploded in hellfire. The bees now fell down as nothing more than ashes. Ghost Rider stood up... and held a small, burning bee stinger in his hand. He tossed it forward, directly into Spawn's chest and it knocked him straight back! Al Simmons looked down and saw the burning hole in his chest slowly stitch back up. Spawn stood back up only for Ghost Rider to speak in his demonic voice once more. '"STINGS, DOESN'T IT?" ' '''Spawn stood up from the blow and rubbed his chest. Suddenly, the ground began rumbling. Spawn looked up... and his eyes widened in shock.' Ghost Rider's size began to increase. He was now two times the size of Spawn. Scratch that, he was now four times his size. Welp, now he was six times his size. And lastly? He was now as big as a skyscraper. He could see across all the land from up there... but that didn't matter. Ghost Rider grinned a skeletal grin as he reached down and grabbed Spawn. He looked him in the eyes... And began to perform his very ''infamous technique. The same that ripped apart the souls of many bad men. '"LOOK INTO MY EYES. YOUR SOUL IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS..."' He pulled Spawn in closely- '"FEEL. THEIR. PAAAAAIN!"' Suddenly, the Penance Stare went to work, ripping Spawn's soul apart... A whole half a minute went by as Spawn felt the stare attack him... however? Something strange occurred. He didn't feel much happening to him. Ghost Rider kept staring into his eyes... and then stopped. He was about to let his grip on Al go but then- A chain smashed directly through his skull. Johnny yelled in pain and agony. He looked down... and saw Spawn's glowing green eyes staring into him. "Cute trick but it'll take more than that Blaze." He blitzed out of the giant Hellspawn's hands and smashed into his head. Johnny came crashing back, landing on the desert floor, causing a large explosion upon falling... Johnny felt something inside of him. Pure. ''Undeniable. Rage. Al Simmons was making an absolute fool out of him, he refused to let this happen. As he stood back up... his only thought was killing Spawn at this point. He breathed in... and then, a storm of hellfire flew out and fell across the entire field. The entire area was covered in hellfire now, all the cacti and bushes were now nothing but mere ashes. Spawn stood in the middle of the hellfire layer, however and basically chuckled. He thought that would work on him?! But Ghost Rider didn't think it would work on him. Not at all. It was merely a distraction. Spawn looked up and saw the sun was gone. No wait... that was a boot. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ghost Rider's giant boot stomped directly on top of Spawn. He lifted it and stomped him again. And again. And again. And again. On the final stomp- Spawn managed to lift his hands and grab Ghost Rider's boot, preventing the next stomp! With a quick twist and a burst of power, Spawn threw Ghost Rider into the skies above. The chains flew out of his body and began smashing into the Rider's body. He came crashing down... And directly onto Spawn. Ow... shiiiit... ''Spawn thought as he lifted Ghost Rider off of his body and tossed him to the side. Spawn stood up and shook himself to get the dirt off of himself. He began to walk away from Ghost Rider... But little did he know... that Johnny was... done. But Zarathos wasn't. Suddenly, Ghost Rider's flames turned blue as he jacket became darker... Zarathos... had taken him over. '(Cues: Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show)' '"AL SIMMONS!!!"' ' ' Spawn turned and stared in shock. His opponent wasn't dead. '"THE GRAVE CALLS YOU FORTH... I WILL DRAG YOU THERE!"' ' ' Spawn gritted his teeth... he couldn't have been more pissed. This motherfucker just wouldn't give up. He wouldn't. Fucking. DIE! Both Zarathos and Spawn mustered all of their energy they had owned and dashed forward in the blink of an eye! The two were like two freight trains filled with billions of nukes flying at each other. The two smashed into each other... and the area was suddenly completely destroyed. Every mountain, every building, the road, the flora, ''everything was consumed in a hellfire-based nuke. As soon as everything re-appeared... two men stood among the destruction. Zarathos. Spawn. The two had one of their fists smashed into the other. Both of the fists were hitting the other in what was basically a fist-bump... Nothing happened. But then, Zarathos' legs wobbled... and he fell to his knees, knocked out. He didn't move at all. Spawn stared down at his foe and saw him revert back to a mere human. This was Johnny Blaze. Spawn was victorious in the end... after one hell ''of a battle that was. Spawn turned to see the Hell Cycle off in the distance. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the bike. What an interesting ride... = K.O.! = Results '(Cues: Incubus & D.J.Greyboy)' Soul: Fuck! That was baller as fuck! Mr. Stupid: Wait nobody died smh Myth: Ghost Rider is one of the strongest Marvel characters. Hes one of the most feared for a reason... but... Soul: SPAWN IS BROKEN AS FUCK! He has a ton of hax and I mean an absolute fuck ton. The mind fuckery, the telekinesis, the pre-cog, the FUCKING TIME STOP, the telepathy, the transmutation... just fuck! So much shit. Myth: Also... Soul: Star level Spawn, bitches. Myth: Some people might ask if this is a hyperbole but we can safely say that it isn't. Not only has Spawn taken on plenty of powerful foes to make this a consistent feat but hes also ''experiencing the blow. His hands are in the thing. Hes manipulating it. Hes feeling all of it. Hes describing how it feels. And yes, this is a durability feat as his hands are stuck in the attack as well. Soul: But... doesn't Ghost Rider scale to star level people anyways? Myth: Yes... and no. See, to pinpoint Ghost Rider's exact power is... hard, needless to say. One second hes taking down Thor, the next second hes having trouble with some criminals he needs to punish. To be fair, we'll say that Ghost Rider is at least planet level. Mr. Stupid: Myth, Soul, you two need to die. Myth: I agree. Mr. Stupid: Nice. Myth: Anyways, so, lets assume we do scale Ghost Rider to star for whatever reason... he'd still lose. Soul: Wait, what?! Myth: See, Spawn- Mr. Stupid: Fucking shit-blitzes this nigga right here, okay, haha. Myth: Yep. Faster than light teleporting. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider's best showcases are not only potential outliers but what Ghost Rider himself demonstrates would... make no sense to scale. At best, we usually see Ghost Rider walking around at speeds that aren't very quick. And NO, we aren't implying that hes only peak human in running speed... but, his bike does make him fairly quicker. By the way, Leetha went through a metamorphosis state at one point and became twenty times stronger... so... yeah. Soul: Alright, so since comic scaling is a clusterfuck, Spawn'll take it in destructive capability... but can he kill Ghost Rider? Myth: No but neither can Ghost Rider. Spawn has no way of putting him down for good. Soul: But the Penance Stare. Shouldn't that end the fight? Myth: ...nope. Spawn has resisted soul hax before. Urizen - a demon who had to have both God and Satan take him down and was capable of containing billions of souls - ...failed to destroy Spawn's soul. Leetha itself gives him immunity to a lot of soul hax as well. Also, Spawn is immune to hellfire... which is basically what the Penance Stare is. Its hellfire attacking the victim's soul. Soul: So, neither can die to the other? Damn, son. Myth: And yes, Spawn can use all the stuff we said previously to beat even Zarathos. What we have here is a stalemate in a funny way. Yes, Spawn is superior but he can't kill Ghost Rider... so? Were going to incapacitate the loser here, folks. And with that, Al Simmons is our winner. Soul: It was awesome and this is bound to Spawn ''some controversy but in the end, Ghost Rider didn't stand a ''ghost ''of a chance. Myth: The winner is Spawn. --- --- --- '''GHOST RIDER - LOSER ' +Immunity to hellfire +Experience is better +Ultimately, couldn't die in this fight -Physically outmatched -Penance Stare failed SPAWN - WINNER +Physically dominated +Immunity to soul hax allowed him to tank the Penance Stare +Ultimately, couldn't die in this fight +Time stop is utterly broken +Teleportation gave him the ability to blitz Epilogue Johnny's eyes widened. He wasn't dead?! Strange. He looked around. He lost to that damn Al Simmons... He suddenly heard the revving of a motorcycle. He turned to see... Spawn. Sitting on the Hell Cycle. He began to drive off into the sunset. Blaze's eyes widened as he chased him down. He reached his hand out, hoping he would stop... but Johnny was no longer in his Ghost Rider form. He couldn't call it back. "NO, NOT MY BIKE, GOD, NOT MY BIKE!" -- Myth: Aaaand that's it! Done! Soul: Well, folks, its over. Our final fight. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Mr. Stupid: Woohoo, lets get bitches. Myth: Buh bai, we hope you enjoyed our fights.